clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Screwball86/Remember me?
Yeah, I know I usually post these things to complain about nothing, say that I don't care about "delegates" or whatever, or that I'm writing a story that will never be finished. But THIS one I'm writing for a different matter. My position on this wikia. No, I'm not talking about my actual power or edit count or how "popular" I am here. (But my guess would be very low) Now I realize that I don't give ideas out very much, I can't understand all the legal stuff you guys talk about (changing the BOSS system, delegates in general) to save my life, I could also care less, though. (I know I said I wouldn't whine about this, but I digress) Which brings me to the point- why do you people care so much about that? I came here to write, and I haven't done much of that. Why? Because it's always "No! Don't make new articles! Until we expand stubs!" Well, I can't do that. I find it very hard to expand articles if I didn't start them. Why? I don't know. Now, I also realize that I don't edit here as much as many of you here. Why? Because most of the time, I just can't find a good reason to write. Which is kind of a dumb excuse, considering I can make a story just about every five minutes. Which brings me to one of my favorite articles here- the Wikia Catastrophe, which seems to be a "start-stop" kind of thing. Several users (mainly me, Kwiksilver, Speeddasher and Tails) write it for a good four to three day period, then stop and continue writing it about two months later. I'd love to write the entire thing myself, but I can't considering some of you want to also. (The Nightmare Epic, which the planning for it has gone on longer than the story could've been written) Now, don't take me as accusing you guys for being lazy, because you're not. You're all talented writers, (Some could improve... but that's not the point here) but you are wasting talent on "making the wikia more"- um.. That's the problem. With all these "forum threads" and "delegate changes" or whatever you call them, let me ask you this- WHAT ARE YOU ACTUALLY TRYING TO DO? Improve the wiki? Make it more efficient? I mean Z K's big on this, but to be honest could you guys just take a break from it. Anyway, back to my original point. I may not "specialize" in anything, (art, types of characters, etc.) I may not I'm not the best user that ever came along, I may not spark any controversy, I may not care weather you guys do anything with the wiki's status or position, I may not be a user who comes on 24-7 and makes over nine thousand edits, but I know I'm just always going to be that user who created Willy the Penguin, a character is very much like me, in the sense that people aknowledge his exsistance, but don't think very much of him. But he and I are okay with that. Why? Because we like being our own screwball selves. Thanks for reading this (lengthy) blog post. Category:Blog posts